Vanilla Twilight
by TheOwlAndTheOcean
Summary: - At least I had my memories. I was sitting there when I realized that when I thought of her I didn't feel so alone-


_**Diclaimer- I don't own PJO or Vannila Twilight, that pleasure belongs to Rick Riordan and Owl City**_

_**AN/ The BOLD is the song lyrics ITALICS is Percy's story/memory that he's telling and NORMAL is the real time**_

**The stars lean down to kiss you  
>And I lie awake and miss you<br>Pour me a heavy dose of atmosphere**

_"Goodnight Annabeth." I whispered into her ear. "I love you."  
>"Love you too Percy. Sweet dreams" she whispered back.<br>"Why wouldn't I have them? After all, they're only ever about you or the end of the entire western civilization" I grinned at her. _

_"Well that's strange then" she said as she stood and looked me in the eyes. "Ditto."_

_I kissed her goodnight and walked into my cabin and slid into my bed. I didn't go to sleep though, I laid there and thought of Annabeth. The way her hair always seemed to smell like strawberries and how whenever she talked about architecture her eyes would gleam like the college ring on her camp necklace. I took a deep breath of the salty smell of the Poseidon cabin. Not knowing it would be the last time in a long while._

"Enough with the dramatics, Jackson! Keep going!" the figure in front of me says rather harshly.

**'Cause I'll doze off safe and soundly  
>But I'll miss your arms around me<br>I'd send a postcard to you, dear  
>'Cause I wish you were here<strong>

_I started to doze. Flitting in and out of consciousness. I was having a pretty good dream but I'll save you the details. And after a while I sank into a sound sleep. _

I felt empty. I knew what was next. And I was starting to get homesick. Or campsick? Whatever. I miss her smile, the way she grins almost as childishly as me when we're together. I miss her arms hugging me waist from behind me. The way the campers always were so stunned when she'd dash behind me, secretly brushing her fingers along the small of my back, when we were sword fighting and I'd fall to my knees. I miss her.

"Jackson!" a voice says, pulling me out of my reverie.

"What?" I ask.  
>"Continue!"<br>"Oh, yeah."

**I'll watch the night turn light-blue  
>But it's not the same without you<br>Because it takes two to whisper quietly**  
><em><br>I woke for no apparent reason. The sky outside was dark so I figured it must be early. I looked at my beside table and the clock said 2:19. Holy Zeus! I thought. Really early. I blinked the sleep out of my eyes and ,for the first time, noticed the golden light illuminating the cabin. In the centre stood a woman with black hair braided over her shoulder. _

_"Hera," I growled. "what are you doing here?"  
>She gave me an award winning bratty look.<em>

_"Shut up Jackson!" she said. "I hope you've said you're goodbyes."  
>"Wait! What?"<br>"Ah, Aphrodite's not going to like this at all." she sighed._

I look outside and the sky's turning light blue. This is taking longer than I thought it would. Usually at this time I think I'd be meeting Annabeth at the beach. These guys have a lake but it's not the same.

**The silence isn't so bad  
>'Til I look at my hands and feel sad<br>'Cause the spaces between my fingers  
>Are right where yours fit perfectly<strong>

Lupa sits quietly in silence but I can tell she's getting impatient. She told me whenever I got memories back I had to tell her straight away. Not fun at three o'clock in the morning. I raise my hand to look at it. Sadness nearly overwhelms me but I gain control. Annabeth's hand usually lived in between the gaps of my fingers. So much I now think I should have charged her with rent.

**I'll find repose in new ways  
>Though I haven't slept in two days<br>'Cause cold nostalgia  
>Chills me to the bone<strong>

I'm probably gonna get in trouble for this. I think. I turn and run out of the cave. I shouldn't have to tell Lupa everything about my private life. Should I? I haven't slept in two days. Just thinking if Annabeth has given up searching, or if she's moved on, just chills me to the bone.

**But drenched in vanilla twilight  
>I'll sit on the front porch all night<br>Waist-deep in thought because  
>When I think of you I don't feel so alone<strong>

I sit on the front steps of the Neptune cabin. Lupa took her best guess at who my parent was when I blasted water in the face of an attacking empousa. I was thinking of Annabeth. I was remembering all the stuff we had done together. The time I made the 'plumbing' go spaz in the girls toilet when Clarisse tried to give me a swirly, the time I found out Annabeth was scared of spiders, the time when I created a bubble underwater after Annabeth threw herself off a boat, the time she attacked a um…manticore… and they both fell off a cliff, the time under Mt St Helens… Uh yeah…moving on, the time she was stabbed, the time I turned down godliness for her and that time in the pavilion. Yea. Good times. Well not all were good but at least I had my memories. I was sitting there when I realized that when I thought of her I didn't feel so alone.

**I don't feel so alone, I don't feel so alone**

Not alone at all.

**As many times as I blink  
>I'll think of you tonight<br>I'll think of you tonight**

I have to tell Lupa the memories anyway so I may as well get it over with. I make my way back to the cave. "Lupa, I apologize for leaving s-"  
>"That's fine, young pup. As long as you came back."<br>"Shall I start again?" I ask. She nods her head and my ADHD brain being my ADHD brain picks up the weirdness of a wolf nodding its head.

**When violet eyes get brighter  
>And heavy wings grow lighter<br>I'll taste the sky and feel alive again**

_I woke up to find myself peeling my face off a school desk. I felt like I just came back from the dead. Luckily Hera had magically changed my clothes so I wasn't in the middle of class in my PJ's. I was wearing a green top and black jeans. Out of the corner of my eye I saw a guy with brown hair and blue eyes was prodding me with a pencil. It was strange though. The pencil was amazingly sharp but I didn't even feel it. A girl with caramel coloured hair and green eyes was scolding him and telling him to stop it. _

_"He's asleep!" she hissed at him. "Mr. Mackey hasn't noticed so let him catch a few Z's while he can!"  
>"But I wanna find out who Annabeth is!" he whined. "Don't you?"<br>"No!"  
>"Oh never mind he's awake! Hey, Perce. Who's Annabeth?" he asked. <em>

_"Shane! Don't talk so loud!" green eyes said.  
>"I don't know. Where am I?" I asked. <em>

_"Hell man, Hell." the kid called Shane said. _

_"No seriously. Where am I?" I asked, panic rising in my chest. _

_"Percy you okay?" the girl asked.  
>"Oh yeah Amaryllis. He's fine. Probably just getting me back for killin' his fish. Man were you attached to that thing or what?" Shane said. <em>

_"You killed a fish?" I yelled._

**And I'll forget the world that I knew  
>But I swear I won't forget you<strong>

"Yeah. That's pretty much all I remember" I tell Lupa.

"That's fine Perseus. You can leave now."  
>"Okay" I turn and leave. That was harder than I thought.<p>

**Oh, if my voice could reach  
>Back through the past<br>I'd whisper in your ear**

"Annabeth. Where are you?" I whisper. I need her now. I remember what I whispered in her ear the last time I saw her.

"Goodnight Annabeth. I love you. That's what you said to me."

**Oh darling, I wish you were here**


End file.
